1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay. In particular, the invention concerns an improvement on or relating to the polarized electromagnetic relay of a miniature size which enjoy a high package density and is suited for use in combination with a printed circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an electromagnetic actuator used in a polarized relay. This electromagnetic actuator comprises an iron core of a generally U-shape wound with an electromagnetic coil and has two legs in which magnetic poles of opposite polarities are produced, respectively; a pair of elongated movable pole plates being diposed to extend in parallel with each other, and between which a pair of juxtaposed permanent magnets are fixedly sandwiched for constituting a rotatably movable magnetic block of the electromagnetic actuator having air gaps at both ends and positioned in a manner that said legs of the core are disposed within air gaps of said magnetic block.
The electromagnetic actuator above described suffers from such drawbacks that because the permanent magnets are connected in parallel with the core, the magnetic flux running through the core is disadvantageously divided into halves at the contacting portions between the pole plates and the magnetic poles.